herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jor-El
|goals = Prevent the destruction of his planet (failed) Save his son from impending doom (succeeded) |family = |friends = Non (mentor), Thomas Wayne |enemies = Zod, Ursa |type of hero = Paternal Hero}} Jor-El is the father of Superman, wife of Lara-El, older brother of Zor-El, uncle of Supergirl and a protagonist in the Superman series. He was created by the late Jerry Siegel, and the late Joe Shuster. He was a renowned scientist from the planet Krypton. Jor-El was the one who first discovered that Krypton's days were numbered and wanted to preserve the planet's populace. Though he failed to convince the council that Krypton will be destroyed, either by supernova or the planet's core exploding, he managed to send his son Kal-El to Earth, preserving the best of Krypton in doing so. Although he is now dead, a semblance of his personality lives on as a computer program within Superman's Fortress of Solitude. He appears when called for, and gives his son advice. Additionally, he sometimes attempts to ensure that his son fulfills his Kryptonian destiny. However, Jor-El is a true hero, and a great scientist; well ahead of his time on Krypton. He truly cares for his family and even for the inhabitants of Earth. History Jor-El was a wise scientist and member of Krypton's ruling council, being the descendant of the House of El's Jan, Van, and Ran-El. Convinced of their planet's impending doom, Jor-El devised a plan to save his people on a fleet of spaceships, but the council scoffed at his warnings and denied him funding. Jor-El also invented the projector for the Phantom Zone, as he believed it was a better way to send criminals, but he did not know what the zone really was. Jor-El explored the galaxy in search for a suitable planet, sending out dozens of probes, with one going to Earth. The probe was found by Thomas Wayne, who was driving with his pregnant wife Martha. Upon touching the probe, he was sent to Jor-El, and the two discussed Earth. Thomas stated that humans were flawed, but had good in them, and could raise Jor-El's son, gaining the Kryptonian's respect. Jor-El was forced to take Zod and his followers into the Phantom Zone, with the latter promising that he will return and take over Krypton. Zod believed that Jor-El could save the planet, and vowed that he, and his heirs will bow before him. Seeing the impending doom of Krypton, he was left with his prototype rocket, he and his wife Lara made the fateful decision to save their only child, Kal-El, from Krypton's destruction. Jor-El and Lara perished with the rest of Krypton. Personality Abilities Jor-El was a very intelligent person, making plans to ensure his son's safety, as he built a rocket to blast Kal-El into Earth. Portrayals Live-Action Films *In 1948 movie serial Superman, he was portrayed by the late Nelson Leigh. *In Superman, he was portrayed by the late Marlon Brando. Brando did additional footage for Superman II, that was lost and resotred in the Richard Donner Cut. Brando would "reprise" his role in Superman Returns through archive footage, as he passed away in 2004. Animated Films *In Justice League: Gods and Monsters, he was voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voiced Spider-Man. *In Teen Titans Go! to the Movies, he was voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who also voiced Hulk. Live-Action Television *In Adventures of Superman, he was portrayed by the late Robert Rockwell. *In Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, he was portrayed by the late David Warner. Animated Television *In Super Friends, he was voiced by the late Casey Kasem, who also voiced Shaggy Rogers, and was voiced by G. Stanley Jones. *In Superman: The Animated Series, he was voiced by Christopher McDonald, who would later voice the character again in Justice League Unlimited. Video Games *In DC Universe Online, he was voiced by William Price. *In Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, he was voiced by Nolan North, who also voiced Nathan Drake, Deadpool, Superboy, and Desmond Miles. Gallery Superman_Vol_3_0_Textless.jpg|Superman in the DC Rebirth/New 52. Jor-El-New-52.jpg jor-el-marlon-brando.jpg|The late Marlon Brando as Jor-El in Superman: The Movie. Jor-El.png|Jor-El in Superman: The Animated Series. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Superman Heroes Category:Bigger Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Mentor Category:The Messiah Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Officials Category:Voice of Reason Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Posthumous Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wise Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spouses